Because I Looked Like You
by Rinela-Hawktalon0
Summary: Vlad has given up on Danny and Maddie and starts to kidnap children and women that looks like them, but all have been sent back due to not being good enough, until Skulker messes up and grabs a girl instead of a boy. Some OCs, no PP, Rating is likely to change in the future.
1. Prologue

**Okay… This is my first DP Fanfiction. Okay… Hopefully I get somewhere with this unlike the other things I tried and doubt will ever see the light of day because they just didn't seem good enough. Oh well. Hope you enjoy (even though I feel as if this plot may have been used… Trin' hard to not make a sue)! And please, pardon any obvious grammatical mistake that isn't part of the tone and please notify me if things get too sue-ish. I want to and make some flight!**

**Oh and a thanks to my friend, Spirit, for reading this intro and giving me your opinion because wow I'm judgmental about my art.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

A gust of wind whipped by a girl's face, bowing her white, wild bangs in her radioactive eyes and her ponytail off to the side. Her arms crossed, she hovered a couple of inches above the ground in dark street, which she lit up with the soft glow that radiated from her body. Once the wind cleared, she stared up at the building before her. A giant- er, 'ship' was perched on top of the square, two-story house along with a bill board that, in neon green, read, "FENTON" and then in orange text "WORKS." She thought back to what her father told her and she did not like it one bit.

A cold command came out of a small ear piece, made of obsidian metal with a touch of red, causing her to shudder. Silently and quickly, her choices debated with each other. Should she rebel against the command now like she wished to, she would be shocked, her only friend would be vaporized by…that boy according to her father, and she had a fifty-fifty chance of either being hunted for a week by her guardian or handed over to a vengeful, medieval prince and become something akin to Persephone minus Demeter-Ceres. Should she comply…well it would cause trouble for someone else, someone that _he_ needed out of his way, but she would be praised and she would not be hurt. Her friend would be safe- that's what she really wanted. Her friend. Safe. Can't fail…

"_Danielle._" The girl jumped nearly out of her black hazmat suit (with a white collar, boots, gloves, and belt and two moons on her sides and a slash on each arm and leg, both colors ranging from an icy cyan to a twilit purple, along with an dark metal belt that went over her white one) at the sound of her fathers voice. 'Danielle' hated her name; she felt as if it didn't fit her. She liked her middle name - Raven - much better; it felt much more real than her name. Pulling herself to attention, she was taking too long and standing in front of a house of ghost hunters was not the best idea for a ghost - even though they were extremely oblivious to ghosts even if they lived under their roof.

"Yes dad. Sorry." Danielle-Raven hovered towards the nearby alley, allowing two rings to transform her appearance, not to that of her normal self, but to a large, white cat with black, mitted paws and a few stripes that were the same colors as the moons. Her eyes remained the same as that luminescent green, growing wide with cat irises, and the dark belt became a collar. Next, she forced a toothy grin upon her face - a simple task when she remembered how she use to be, just human who thought being something like Schrödinger's cat was impossible, until half of that humanity was snatched away from her in an accident and before then, the memories that locked itself up in a room within her brain.

Now she practiced her disappearance - her tail went first, then her back and hind legs, then her chest and forelegs, then her head, her eyes, then lastly her mask of a grin. As much as she loved the cat from the child's story, she didn't particularly like being it. Although, hopefully this was the last time she had to be a Cheshire cat…


	2. Wrong One

**Boy am I tired; I was writing this at like twelve in the morning and physically exhausted from running around a fort, hoping to get pictures of real life ghosts. Sadly, I didn't get any paranormal pictures. Even worse, I found out I'm a horrible photographer and most of my pictures came out blurry. Oh well.**

**Well here we go- the first chapter! I probably need to watch the show once again so I could keep the characters in character… Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Wrong One

* * *

Things were not going as planned for Skulker, much to his luck. First off, he was _just_ released from the thermos when Plasmius summoned him for the third time this week to go and fetch some brat that looked like the whelp. Second off, he grabbed the wrong brat with reason though. He was making too much a scene at the time. A "robot", as most of the brats describe him as, that has a flaming, green, nicely styled mohawk and a handsome flame goatee, fighting with some female child that looked like the whelp's female counterpart (if she was the ghost child's age and had longer hair) while his main target went running off, screaming for help. Third off, that female child managed to put a few dents in his armor, which he _just_ got fixed before he went off for this mission.

He was able to knock the child quickly even though she threw up a good fight for being human prey without any ghost hunting gear. He was thrown off by her surprise attack and then the continuous barrage of kicks and odd punches until he recovered and went intangible. Being that the female had not battled ghosts before, she was taken for surprise and hesitated giving Skulker that 'moment' of weakness to quickly finish the fight and leave. Yes Plasmius would not be happy about this, but his catch could be closer paired to the whelp than that small boy will ever be.

* * *

"I got the child, Plasmius." Skulker announced, preparing for his employer to blow up in his face, insult his suit and then dismiss him without a word, _or _send the ghost prey after him without his suit to turn the hunter into the hunted for the man's own amusement of degrading the Ghost Zone's best hunter. As he did to the other brats, he 'placed' the child inside a cage so that they couldn't run away and evaluate her.

The red eyes of Plasmius took only a glance before falling back to Skulker with a steaming rage of disappointment and glowing with how displeased Plasmius must have been. Other than the rage, he was collected, not a good sign for Skulker. "I told you to grab the young boy. How could you have screwed this up? I gave you a specific name, appearance, actions, and location! Yet you failed me once again!."

At this time, Skulker embraced for the worst to come, keeping his 'placid' look. "I found the boy but this br-child stopped me before I could take him. In case if you haven't noticed, she put a few dents into my battle suit and I'm not happy as much as you are." Plasmius withdrew his rage to assess Skulker. The dents were shallow but none-the-less, they were dents and quite embarrassing, but he could always say lie and say he wrestled with one of his prized trophies and wasn't able to repair himself before he was summoned… "This child is much more like the whelp than the other children you told me to collect." And finally he could stop with hunting for brats and get the whelp all to himself.

They both glanced back at the cage to find the human girl missing from the enclosure and one bar missing. Skulker was baffled at how a some child would escape unnoticed to both ghosts, they were engrossed within a rage Skulker reasoned, and how quickly she had done it. Plasmius waltzed over to the cage, inspecting it, before turning back to Skulker. "You are dismissed."

It wasn't his problem anymore now. Skulker turned around, hovering through the portal. After he gets his suit fixed, he considered going after the ghost child, when he remembered he and Ember were suppose to meet up a couple of minutes ago. This does not bode well.

* * *

Interesting to say, Vlad had not met a child bold enough to take out the weak link in this old cage. He did not tell Skulker that this cage was a test for his quest to find the perfect replacement for Daniel. All the boys he managed to find either would wet their pants, speak with a foul tongue and insult him, or just stare at him and Skulker as if they were not actually there. As for the girls…most were damsels in distress. Excluding three children who were lost to the Ghost Zone to never be seen again, all the children were not worth his time.

Casually strolling to one console in his lab, he spied the girl, her blue tank top torn and her black, baggy capris tattered, running through his Colorado home, pass the garages to the vehicles. She was much smarter than the _other_ three children. This is going to be amusing. He grinned, at the screen. The girl frantically looked around for something, stopping momentarily at a mirror. Her head twitched to look away, taking off a window, the one towards the small cliff and valley. She pulled the window open and jumped. Ah he better get her before his minions try and eat her.

Vlad flew through the ceiling of his lab without urgency, taking his time. He could predict and wonder how she would deal with the troubles of the ghostly animals. This time he had given his ghostly pets collars which would shock any of the pets if they chose to rebel against him like how Daniel managed to do. Landing on the roof of his lodge, he peered at the way the girl managed to run off to. In the distance, he could spot a quick blur of green and speck of blue being chased down until the blur tackled the speck and 'swallowed' it.

Gliding over to the green blur, Vlad discovered Number One-O-Eight, a green snow leopard missing its left eye with white tuffs left from its previous life sprouted from the green fur and its tail was a mangled mess that turned into a blob, had caught the girl who was now face down in the dirt, wriggling to get free from the paws of One-O-Eight. "Well, my dear. You've proven yourself valuable. One-O-Eight, get off our… guest."

The ghost leopard immediately stepped off the girl who then struggled to get up. Vlad grabbed her by the arm, pulling her up onto her feet. The girl struggled in his grip, even attempting once to kick him which passed harmlessly though. Horror twinkled in the girl's eyes. "Now young lady. I'm sorry about my, pet and my employee. Lets take you back to the lodge so you can clean up and we can get to know each other perhaps, hm?"

"Let go of me…" She panted, tugging to get free. She was stubborn, that's for sure, even though she was backed into a corner and could not accept that she was beaten. Vlad lifted her into the sky.

"You mean here?" She hesitated, remaining silent and refusing to give a clear answer. "No? I'll take you back then. Oh and don't think about escaping. There are no towns for miles and my pets could easily hunt you down and drag you back."

* * *

Vlad trained his eyes on the girl who was now sitting on a leather couch, eyeing her couple of hot coco as if she suspected something in it. "I can assure you it isn't poisoned." Her head shot up, glaring at Vlad with her confusion, anger, fear and curiosity. "Could you tell me about yourself, miss…" He urged her to finish his sentence.

"No." She hissed, narrowing her eyes. "I have no reason to." Hm… It's going to take a little more than a push to get this girl to cooperate.

"How about you answers some questions and I will send you 'home?'" Ah bargaining. Not that Vlad kept his end, or he did but twisted it thankfully to the vague wording. The girl kept her narrowed eyes on him.

"And how can I trust you that you would give me your word?" She put her mug down on the mahogany stand next to the couch. Vlad needed some sort of weakness to poke at. Skepticism isn't much to work with and he did not want to result to barbaric ways just yet. Perhaps a threat will do.

"You can either tell me now, or I will find out later. I _will_ be much more harsh on you if you if I have to find out later. I am a _very_ impatient man." His eyes glowed with a much more fierce red, the 'scary eyes' he called it. The girl jumped in her seat, showing the fear and desperation in her wide eyes and the images her mind may had pulled together.

Silence clung to her for a couple of seconds. "F-fine…" The 'ghost' of her voice choked out in a panic. Yet, the stubbornness was lingering on her face even as a lone tear fell from watering eyes. "O-on one condition."

Vlad raised a brow; curiosity tugged at his mind. She realized she had been defeated but continues to fight…and why is she crying? It's not like he was going to kill the girl, unlike Daniel. "What is it, my dear girl?"

"We play Twenty Questions."


	3. Amnesia

**Man this chapter took a while to make… Meh I decided to hold this off until I wasn't really busy anymore and my will to write again so I wasn't really distracted by Minecraft, Skyrim, Portal or Terraria. (Mainly Skyrim with my urge to steal everything in sight and go around killing random people.)**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Amnesia

* * *

Her eyes opened to view the black ceiling. Grunting, for her pounding head woke her up, she attempted to go back to sleep until her mind updated with nothing. Vast nothing. Her eyes grew wide with the realization of nothing. She tried to think what she did last night; nothing came to her mind. She didn't even remember how she got to a nice, cozy, warm bed. Was she already there? Or did someone put her there… Wait. _Who was she?_

She should have been able to remember who she was… She tried to think back and remember, digging for past thoughts of anything to shed light on herself. Ugh this was hurting her head even more. She sat up, pushing her messy, raven bangs out of her eyes. First thing she spotted was a grotesque green, giant feline of some sort resting at the edge of her overly generous bed. Then, after letting out a short-lived, low, indoor-voiced screech (that disturbed the cat for a moment before resting once more), she noticed how regal her room was.

The walls depicted a dark, starry night turning to an arriving, warming sunrise with the moon still a crescent high in the air and the sun barely reaching the horizon which was the dark, polished wood floor. A rug of green nestled under her enormous, king-sized bed that had sky blue sheets and white, finely decorated pillows. The bed itself looked as if it was made from a very fine, dark wood and, at the head, had a translucent drape. There was a wardrobe, computer desk, dresser, and a bookcase filled with books that had that same wood as the bed. A large, oval mirror hung above her dresser allowing to her to stare at herself, a girl around sixteen with long, wavy, black hair pulled into a pony tail and piecing, frosty blue eyes. Looking at the computer desk, she spotted a closed, black laptop with glistening, silver text reading "VladCo." on the cover (Good, she could still read…) sat on top it. A black, leather office chair was pushed under the desk.

Was she rich? Was that…cat her pet? If it was, why does she have it..? Restless, she pulled herself out of the bed, looking at her clothes - an icy white-blue, free flowing dress that reached her knees with long sleeves. Was this her nightgown? Was this her normal clothes? It didn't feel like normal clothing. Taking soft, gliding steps, she approached the dresser. Quietly, she pulled a drawer out, peering inside. Lingerie. Pushing the drawer back in, she took a glance at the other drawers, glancing in them to find the same things. Something brushed behind her and instinctively she turned and was ready to fight when she saw it was that 'cat.'

It looked up at her with one glowing yellow-orange eye (the other eye was an empty socket); its pupil was opened most of the way. Letting out a rough, husky meow, it motioned her to a door right next to her wardrobe. Taking cautious steps, she shuffled towards the cat, nervously. She had no idea what the cat was doing other than taking her to the door. Standing in front of the door, she crouched down to peer under the crack, seeing dark nothingness. Brushing against her again, she could hear a purr rumbling from the feline. Is this all safe? What is this?

Slowly, she turned the silver knob, peeking inside as she did so. She saw nothing but the same darkness and faint outlines of something until the door was entirely opened. Light, from the two huge windows in her room, beamed into the large, dark room, showing a vast collection of clothing. Was this _her closet_? She moved sluggishly in fascination, spinning slowly to get a full view until she caught sight of a light switch.

Flipping it up, the room brightened, fully showing all her hung clothing, shoes, and extra storage. All of it was orderly as if someone took the time to organize all of her_(?)_ clothes. A rough meow caught the girl's attention. Sharply turning, she spotted the feline standing next to a fashionable, loose, sky blue dress with black trim, frilly sleeves, and a black sash to tie around her waist, hanging on a hook. Is the cat wanting for her to wear that? It meowed again, pawing at the wall like a begging dog. She took it as a yes. She discarded her night gown and threw the nice dress over her head, tying it into a small bow across her back. Okay. She was dressed…and she didn't like how dresses limited how she could move.

Glancing around, she ran over to a pile of nicely folded shorts on top of a small dresser. Snatching one pair and putting them on, the girl felt tugging on the backside of her dress along with a gurgled, urging meow. "Give me a moment." Her voice, an agitated, rushed whisper, sounded so unfamiliar. The girl was taken for surprise when the cat, rolling its eye, grabbed her carefully with its jaws and dragged her out of the closet. It pulled her to the door, mewing at it. "Do you want out or something?"

The beast nodded vigorously. At once, she opened the door, cracking it for the cat, which squeezed itself through and left immediately, before popping her own head out. Her eyes widened at the sight of the gigantic, roomy, elegant, hallway. The floor was a clean, black tile with a long red rug in the middle. The walls were a dark, royal purple and the windows were tall with dark lavender curtains with red accents draping to the sides so that light could peek in. Stepping out slowly, shutting the door behind her, she looked around, approaching the windows.

Outside, she spotted a beautiful garden filled with various blue flowers and lush trees. She could see a romantic fountain with a Cupid and his bow along with some stone benches towards the center and a gazebo way off almost out of view because of some organized, well-kept, high hedges. Only one head of a pale gardener wearing a beige hat was visible and he was working away at the hedges. She noticed something strange about the gardener but then discarded the thought, poking at her forgotten memories and feeding her curiosity of the place. The memories however still gave her a headache.

Wandering down the hall, walking with some urgency, she couldn't see much change in the design of the room to signify the end of the room but rather numerous doors to numerous rooms she could peek into. Leaving part of her caution behind, she approached the nearest door ahead of her, grabbing a hold of the ornate knob.

"_Danielle!_" She jumped at the sound of the shout, turning abruptly before she could turn the knob. Hiding her hands behind her back, she glanced at the source of the voice: a man around his mid-forties with long grayed hair pulled back in a low ponytail and goatee, dressed formally in a black business suit with a small, red lace tie, staring at her with faded blue eyes and a face bright with surprise and concern. "Danielle, there you are! I was worried..." Danielle? Is that her name? Her mind was brought back to the man who was pacing quickly, pulling her into a hug.

Choking on her awkward words, due to the impression that this man gave that he knew her, she struggled to speak her troubled thoughts. Before she could even attempt at voicing her predicament, the man spoke, placing both of his hand on her shoulders. "Danielle, are you alright?" Looking up at him, she shook her head. "What's wrong child?" He muttered, worry flowing out of his voice. Giving him a hesitant glance, she tried to form words once more.

"I..." She took a deep breath in. Well here goes nothing. "I can't remember who I am or who you are or anything." She managed to spill out hurriedly in one breath. Hoping those would be the right words and that she didn't say anything she shouldn't have, her face formed a confused and worried look, hoping for an explanation for all of this.

"The doctors warned this could happen..." He muttered to himself then spoke louder to her. "Danielle, you were in an accident. Two days ago, I was bringing you back home and a ghost called 'Phantom' attacked us and hurt you badly by causing our limo to flip. The doctors said you would recover but with some mental setbacks like your memories being lost. Come, I'll explain the rest over some hot chocolate." He pushed her with one hand, gesturing the other way she had come. Complying, she walked with the man with many hushed questions kept within herself.

* * *

He handed her, who was sitting on a black, leather couch, a black mug painted with a red 'V' on one side gently. Steam rose from the top indicating that the liquid inside it was warmer than the air around them. "Be careful. It's hot." Accepting the cup with both hands, she handled the mug gently, blowing over the top of the drink and taking a light sip from it. The man let out a sigh, "I better start from the beginning." He took a long breath. "My name is Vlad Masters, your father. Please call me dad though. I want you to feel like you have a father rather than an uncle or anything else."

He paused (she assumed he was gathering his thoughts, maybe to try and gather what he has to say correctly). Starting again, her dad went on about himself. "I am the owner of VladCo. and DALV which has made me a billionaire. However, I am a very lonely man so I bought a couple cats. The cats were never able to fill that hole so I resorted to child adoption and adopted you." He smiled at the girl.

The girl smiled in return but at the same time, she was bewildered by her mind's refusal to process and accept the given information. The man, her father continued on while she took careful sips from the hot drink. "Your name is Danielle Raven Masters." Huh. Her whole name sounded… Off. Like foreign and strange. Raven, her gut told her, was the only thing that felt almost in place. Maybe it was just her amnesia. She shrugged it off and continued to listen to her father. "I found you in an orphanage in Wyoming during one of my business trips and just one look at you, I saw myself." He took away the mug, putting it on the glass coffee table nearby, and pulled Danielle- no, she wanted to be called Raven instead, a hug. "Danielle, is something wrong?"

_Raven_ shook her head, "Not really… It's just… Could I be called Raven instead?" Danielle was just… Odd, off, someone else's name, which is the best she could describe it as while her brain tried to digest the story, trying to ignore the wrong feeling in her gut she was unable to understand and locked away to be analyzed later. She looked into her father's eyes, looking to be accepted by her choice like many children do their parents.

"Of course, my little bird." He cooed to add to his fatherly comfort. A few meows came from the foot of the couch. At once, her father picked up both of the white cats – one with a pudgy, flat face (most likely a Persian) and the other of a regular house cat (maybe a short hair). "Look who's here to see you! Mandy and Madison!" He put one of the cats, the short hair, on top of Raven's lap. "Say hello to Madison." She saw her father put the other cat, the Persian, Mandy, on his lap.

Madison meowed at Raven and rubbed against her dress, getting white fur everywhere. She stroked the cat gently. This is her family… She guessed. It felt like a family as far as she gathered. And so far, things made sense so far, except for that other cat that was sleeping in her room. She'd need to ask about that. For now, she had a lot of catching up to do… Social relationships, assess what she retained learned knowledge, investigate that wrong feeling she has, rediscover herself, try to fall back into 'normal' life, et cetera. She was going to get straight on it.

* * *

**Heh… Vlad can't have all his cats named Maddie otherwise 'Danielle' would get skeptical of his lie. Also, anyone else notice how Vlad had two different cats? In Infinite Realms, he had a short-hair while in D-Stabilized, he had one of those flat-faced cats that always look pissed off (so I just guessed it could be a Persian). I wonder what happened to the first one… Oh and I tried going in third person but somewhat in a first-person view instead of just switching to first-person. Trying different things and what-not.**

**Now, o****kay since I forgot to do this in the last chapter…****Time to thank who reviewed the prologue and chapter one!**

**PrennCooder - Thanks! It's good to hear that since I'm very critical about my OCs (to the point where I'm usually reluctant to even let OCs out of my notebook).**

**Lady Lawless - Heh. I got the idea from Portal.**

**ChristinCC - Thanks.**


End file.
